fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Twin Magic Face Off: Arthur and Valerie VS Niklas and Satura/@comment-34205461-20160212235132
This fight as a whole was fairly interesting, with both sides equally utilzing teamwork to attack and defend, though most often it was the latter. I felt that the fight was very fast paced and kept me engaged, and rarely were there any grammatical errors that totally messed up the flow of the writing. Character interactions were generally kept battle-focused, though characters were clearly displayed for who they were. Arthur jumped right into the battle, which was kind of off-putting considering he didn’t even greet his partner, instead depending on himself and his spirits. While the mist had been mostly beneficial, Valerie had avoided it, not knowing that it had been created by her own partner, which makes it harmful to Arthur’s progress. Satura used her card magic to start the game, which would have been a surprise considering both people on the opposing team thought she only used takeover. But, Valerie’s dodge still stands, considering bright orange cards would be easy to see, and thus avoid. Satura then waited for her partner’s actions, allowing a potential for teamwork, which was later wasted by Niklas. Niklas’s attack had been a bit questionable, being that he would need to jump to and away from a tree and reach Arthur at the same time as his bullets. Considering that he could control the bullets since they were made from his magic, I will let it slide. Now, Arthur’s defense was seriously an issue. Considering the fact that mist/fog is water droplets suspended in the air, congregating it together would make it into a giant water bubble, not super dense fog. Now, if Dreina managed to keep it far enough apart that it didn’t stick together, which would be difficult considering water is highly cohesive, Niklas judged his jump beforehand, so even without sight, he would have still been able to carry through with his attack. This being said the first defense will count, being that the bullets could have potentially been slowed down enough when they passed through the mist that they fell before reaching their mark. The bullets and Niklas reached them at the same time, meaning she had to put up the barriers at the same time, which she didn’t. She defended against the bullets then reshaped the mist into a barrier. And I realize that Arthur put a barrier up beforehand, but Niklas hit with both his weapons, each imbued with their own independent magic. The force behind his attack would most likely be able to overwhelm a barrier such as Arthur’s as well, and continue on with some force still remaining, at least enough to land a minor blow. While on the topic of Dreina’s mist, congregating it into knives would be even more than ridiculous than making a barrier. With a barrier, there’s a potential that there is space between the mist that it doesn't become a water blob. However, if it were congregated into knives that were meant to deal damage, it would turn into water, making it useless to the Mist Spirit, and ultimately have it just splash into the swamp. Satura and Valerie’s exchange wasn’t that action-packed, with Satura mainly defending until her main forces could be created, though everything seemed to make sense. Satura cleanly blocked the first energy orb from Valerie with the egg launch. Satura took the next two hits, defending her partner instead, which will work in her favor in the end, as Niklas heals her wounds (mostly) with his necklace. Her eggs then hatched, allowing her to start moving on the offensive. This offense will give Niklas and Satura and large advantage as it forces Arthur and Valerie onto the defensive and then gives them a full chance to work together. While the other team also took this as a chance to work together, it was to protect each other independently, rather than work together, one on defense and the other on offense. I was a little iffy on the fact that Niklas had growled, considering humans don’t normally do that, but I’ll take it as more of a grunt of anger that he had to be defended and that he still couldn’t use magic. This didn't really affect much, I just found it weird. Also, I’m not sure how a tree could grow from above somebody, being that it would have to grow from the air, so that could’ve been explained better. All that can be assumed is that it grew from the ground and curved upward then over Arthur. This was officially the start of the teamwork, at least for both teams. Niklas switched his attention and attacks to Valerie, which made it so that both Satura and Niklas were attacking her. Niklas had imbued his aura with the blade, which would have been impossible considering the fact that he can’t use magic, but his attack was blocked anyway, so this ended up being useless anyway. The next moves on Arthur’s part were logical and were the start of where he began helping Valerie. He defended her against Niklas, then eradicated nine antlings. This allowed Valerie time to use a Takeover and then follow up with an attack that killed 18 more antlings, reducing their numbers to less than half. She also placed a barrier around Arthur, which raised his defensive capabilities. Now, this next sequence truly decided the match for me. Niklas had attempted to get the portals to work in his favor, which ultimately failed because he failed to realize that they were unstable, which was stated at the beginning of the match when they were placed. However, Satura came to the rescue with her partial takeover, smashing through the remainder of the barriers around her and then defending Niklas with her claw. While her speed may haven’t been enough to reach Niklas before the attack hit and fully defend him, she would have been able to defend against the majority of it being that her claw was humongous and her momentum would have carried her towards it. All in all, I give this match to Niklas and Satura, for their excellent use of teamwork and logical moves. Both had seemed to use their characters to their full potential, allowing them to emote and interact so that it was clearly displayed this was a team effort. Valerie had given a valiant effort, but she simply couldn’t land a hit that impeded the team. Arthur had been illogical in his moves, as well as completely disregarding the strain it would put on Arthur to summon two spirits, keep them active, keep a portal unstable and open, and launch attacks of his own from his rings as well as partially open another key.